


Cough Drops

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma is sick, but still wants to go to work. Kento doesn't like this idea at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Drops

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is not only my fault, I swear! :D  
> Yumi also kind of helped me with the idea ^^'  
> So yep, I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Misaki

Fuma POV

 

I took another sweater out of my wardrobe, pulling it over my head quickly.  
I was freezing, even though I was still inside my heated room and not outside in the cold yet.  
"I hope I won't catch a cold..." I murmured as I jogged down the stairs, grabbing my bag for the dance practice while walking outside.  
My throat had been hurting a little for the past few days, but I had hoped for it to go away again if I just wore a scarf and drank a lot of tea. But apparently that didn't work, and my siblings have had great fun in the morning because my voice sounded like an old man's.  
"Hey!" Kento met me halfway and waved at me from afar.  
"Hey Ken-" I wanted to greet my boyfriend, but got interrupted by my coughing. I chuckled a bit embarrassed before I took a deep breath and finally said:"Hey, Kento."  
He didn't reply normally though, and just shook his head.  
"No." he said in a firm voice. "You didn't intend to go to dance practice like this, right?" Kento raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
"Don't worry." I quickly said and grinned at him.  
"I'll survive it!"  
My words being followed by another cough attack didn't really help to convince Kento, so he just took my arm and pulled me into the direction I came from.  
"I don't want you to get even sicker, okay? I'm taking you home now." His voice was calm, but I could hear the worries in his tone.  
"What about you?"  I asked, not fighting against his grip.  
"You'll be late for dance practice, too if you take me home now." I grinned, almost thinking I had won the argument, because Kento wouldn't usually let a dance practice pass, not if it was only for carrying me home.  
"I'll stay with you." He shrugged and then smiled at my surprise face.  
"It's not like we'll forget everything we learned if we don't go there one time."  
I was still a bit confused because that really didn't sound like Kento, but I accepted his need of wanting to protect me. I would do the same thing (or worse) if he was as ill as I was.  
So we arrived at my house a few minutes later. We went straight to my room and I laid down on my bed immediately, because Kento didn't let me do anything else.  
"You're staying here until you feel better." He declined all my tries to get back up.  
I just conceded and looked at him.  
"So how long will you stay?" I asked as I wrapped my blanket around me. "You can still go to dance practice, you know?" I smiled at him, then coughed again.  
"And risk you standing up again?" Kento shook his head and grinned before he had a surprised look in his face.  
"Oh, right!" He quickly took his bag and searched for something.  
"I just bought some cough drops! They're for my mom actually, but I'll just buy new ones on my way home. This is the best medicine for coughing." He nodded and handed the little bag of cough drops to me.  
I looked at them for a few seconds; I had never tried that brand before, and they didn't look really appetizing either. But when I already felt another cough attack dwelling up in my lungs, I quickly unwrapped one of the cough drops and stuffed it into my mouth.  
"Oh god! That's disgusting!" As soon as I had it in my mouth, a really gross taste spread on my tongue.  
"Don't spit it out!" Kento commanded me as I already lifted my hand to my mouth.  
"They don't taste good, but they help better than everything else." He smiled, but I took out the lozenge anyway.

“Fuma!” Kento groaned and crawled onto my bed, getting closer to me and looking into my eyes deeply.  
“You will put that back into your mouth again.” His voice was strict, but there was a sudden light appearing in his eyes.  
“And if you do that…” He smirked - and I knew _exactly_ what that smirk meant – before he gave me a little kiss on my cheek. “You’ll get a reward.”  
I blinked a few times, then nodded slowly and took the cough drop back into my mouth.  
It still tasted disgusting – but I forgot about that as soon as I felt Kento leaning forward and kissing my neck softly.  
“I’d give you a _real_ kiss.” He mumbled, tickling my skin with his breath. “But I don’t want to get sick.” He chuckled and continued kissing down my neck until he reached the fabric of my sweater.  
“And I won’t take this off either, because you’ll feel cold.” There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes when he looked at me, but Kento quickly smiled it away.  
He then let his hand slide into my pants, palming me slowly through my boxers.  
I felt that I was finally done with my cough drop, but Kento seemed to realize it, too.  
“Take another one.” He demanded and stopped his movements.  
I didn’t want to risk him stopping completely, so I quickly reached for the little bag and took another lozenge out of it.  
As soon as I had the second one in my mouth, Kento started to open and pull down my pants and boxers.  
When he began stroking my cock gently, I totally forgot about the taste in my mouth that was spreading again and moaned lowly.  
This made me end up in a cough attack though, having Kento looking at me while chuckling.  
“Are you sure these work?” I asked when my lungs had calmed down a bit.  
“Hey, don’t you believe me?” Kento pouted a little, then smiled again.  
“And if you don’t take them, you won’t be able to receive your reward.”  
I sighed, but didn’t talk back to him because he had the whip hand, after all.  
Kento looked at me for a few more seconds, probably expecting an answer, but then he smiled fetchingly and continued stroking me lightly.  
I threw my head back, trying to suppress the urge to cough again, succeeding most of the time.  
After a while I turned my head to look at Kento, showing him that I wanted to feel more than only the touch of his hands.  
My boyfriend just grinned though, then nodded slightly.  
“When you’re at your third cough drop.” He declared as his smile widened.  
I groaned a little, realizing I was only halfway done with the lozenge in my mouth, but then I actually got myself to chew it.  
The taste was _really_ disgusting and even stronger than before, making me shudder in disgust.  
I pulled a face and tried to concentrate on Kento's touches, hoping I could block out the taste on my tongue that was getting worse every second.  
When the flavor faded and the little pieces of the lozenge were gone, I reached out to take my third cough drop.  
I quickly unwrapped it and threw it into my mouth before I looked at Kento expectantly.  
He grinned satisfied and slid a bit closer, so he could reach my erection with his lips.  
Kento’s pace was still really slow as I felt his tongue licking over my tip lightly, his hand still stroking me gently.  
I moaned, this time without having to cough, then looked down to Kento.  
He had probably heard me, because his eyes moved up with a look that screamed _See? They_ do _help!_ , and his mouth  turned into a little smile.  
I closed my eyes again and smiled because that definitely wasn't a time to talk back to Kento.  
He continued using his tongue on my erection, making me shudder from pleasure, my moans getting louder again.  
I moaned Kento's name, searching for him with one hand, and fisted it in his hair when I found him.  
Kento's licking went to a gentle sucking and I unconsciously thrusted my hips up a little because it felt just _too_ good.  
I heard a muffled groan from Kento, then looked down apologizing.  
He glared at me for a few seconds before he continued sucking me off gently.  
I decided to keep my eyes on him, because his lips slowly moving around my erection looked more than hot and it just felt perfect to see him like that.  
"Kento..." I moaned lowly and relaxed my hand to stroke through his hair softly.  
He didn't even look up to me, but just stopped sucking for a second and circled his tongue around the tip of my erection slowly and softly.  
I didn't expect that, but it felt so good that I let out a loud moan and threw my head back as I came.  
I tried holding myself back, but my hips thrusted up again, making me feel Kento's lips lightly against my cock.  
I moaned, more quietly this time and bit my lip as I looked down at Kento again.  
"Feeling better already?" He asked with a tissue in his hand, cleaning the mess I had made only seconds before.  
I smiled and nodded, then leaned forward to help him.  
Kento looked at me and grinned, then raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"I told you already, my medicine is the best."


End file.
